


Princess Victoria: A Tale of the Kingdom of Hasetsu Book II

by Kitty_Kat_Girlfriend



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Some Descriptions of Violence, brotherhood of the knights of the kingdom of Hasetsu, major character assaulted, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Kat_Girlfriend/pseuds/Kitty_Kat_Girlfriend
Summary: This story picks up after Kingdom of Hasetsu Book I. Victor and Yuuri are expecting. Otabek and Yuri’s relationship strengthens. Yuuri gets taken, and The Viking King must save his husband.Enjoy!





	Princess Victoria: A Tale of the Kingdom of Hasetsu Book II

It was early morning, Bek lay next to Prince Yuri, sleeping contently. The golden haired prince laid his head on his lover’s chest, listening to his heart. He absentmindedly traced circles in the small tuft of chest hair. Bek’s chest rumbled slightly with laughter.

”That tickles..”

The prince looked up to see chocolate brown eyes staring back. 

“Good morning, Bek.”

”Good morning, Yuri, love.”

Yuri’s cheeks had a light pink blush on them, as Bek softly ran his thumb across the Prince’s cheek. The dark haired man then whispered...

”Beautiful.”

The Prince’s heart fluttered, as he softly kissed his lover. Bek felt Yuri’s breath on his lips as the Prince spoke.

”We should dress for the day.”

After bathing together, Bek dressed. He then began helping the Prince dress. They gazed at each other.

”I love you, Bek.”

Otabek rested his forehead on the Prince’s.

”I love you, Yuri.”

As Bek was buttoning Yuri’s coat, there was a knock. Yuri snuck in one last kiss on Bek’s lips. Then inhaled slowly, closing his eyes.

”Come in.”

The golden haired Prince looked to the door to see Sir Aleks walk in.

”My Prince I wanted to check on you.”

The Knight was referring to the Prince’s recent attack by Prince Riku. Yuri crossed the room, and hugged the gentle giant. Sir Aleks had tears in his eyes.

”Sir Aleks, thank you....for everything.”

”My Prince, I am so happy you are well.”

Otabek shook his hand. The two shared a smile. Within that moment, Bek realized they both loved Prince Yuri. Otabek loved him romantically, Sir Aleks loved him more like a father would love a son. Sir Aleks dried his tears, and cleared his throat.

”Excuse me my Prince, King Nikifirov is to make an announcement today...concerning Otabek.”

The two lovers exchanged a look.

”Sir Aleks, do you think he knows of Bek and I?....Our coupling I mean.”

”I do not believe so.”

Otabek walked straight to his lover, and held his face in his hands. This was the first time they had shown affection in front of anyone. He stroked Yuri’s cheeks with his thumbs.

”No matter what...I will always be yours.”

”And I am yours.”

The Prince held his lover’s waist, as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Sir Aleks turned his back.

”Will you two please kiss, so we can depart?”

The lover’s laughed gently. Then Bek brushed his lips across Yuri’s.

”Stay with me, Bek.”

”Where else would I be?”

Sir Aleks turned back around.

”I may cry again...if we do not leave.”

They smiled, and left for the throne room.

Upon entering, they see King Yuuri and Phichit, no one else. Otabek and Sir Aleks both knelt. The king gestured they stand.

”Yuri, my dear son.”

The gentle king glided to his son embracing him, and kissing his forehead. The Prince allowed himself to feel like a child, and enjoyed the affection from his father.

”Father, are you alright?”

”I am now, my son...You look wonderful!”

”I slept well.”

The king regarded Otabek. He clasped his hands in front of him turning to the assistant.

”Will you help my son get ready? He is to wear his formal attire, as are you.”

Otabek knelt.

”At once, Your Majesty.”

Sir Aleks escorted the two back to the Prince’s chambers. Otabek’s attire had already been delivered, and were now hanging in the armoire. Sir Aleks knelt.

”If there is nothing else, My Prince...”

The golden haired Prince dismissed Sir Aleks. Both men changed. While Bek was buttoning Yuri’s coat, the Prince poked his side. Bek flinched, and both men laughed. The Prince was as flirtatious as ever. The dark haired man kissed his lover softly. The Prince whispered in between kisses...

”I...want...you...”

”Later....I..will give..you all..of me.”

Bek pulled away, moving Yuri to the long mirror. It had been awhile since he had worn this particular attire. He brushed the Prince’s golden hair, as Yuri closed his eyes. The feel of the brush on his scalp was relaxing, he sighed contently. Otabek smiled, and kissed the top of his head.

”We should go, we have taken too much time.”

”Of course, kiss me before we leave...”

Bek kissed him softly again. They then left his chambers on their way to throne room once again.

When they arrived, Prince Yuri noticed several things. First, both of his fathers were also wearing their formal attire. This was an impressive sight to behold. They wore dark blue slacks, bright white shirt. And the coat was breathtaking. It was Royal blue with gold accents. There were sparkling gems on the collar and cuffs. The family crest was above the left breast pocket.

His father, Victor, wore the king’s sword.

_Why did he have his sword with him?_

His father, Yuuri’s coat, was equally as impressive. Except it hugged his curves more. Next, the knights wore similar coats, but less subdued gems. All the noblemen and women of the kingdom were in attendance. The castle staff was there as well. Sir Christophe was near Victor, and Phichit was near Yuuri. The Prince regarded his fathers. He looked at his father, King Yuuri.

“Father, why have we all gathered here?”

”Sorry my son, your father wishes to surprise you.”

King Victor cleared his throat.

”My son, Otabek is to be knighted.”

Prince Yuri’s eyes widened, Otabek stood there...speechless. The golden haired Prince looked to Otabek, they exchanged a long look, there were tears in The Prince’s eyes.

”That is quite an honor.”

“One I will not take lightly, my Prince.”

The Prince took his place next to his father, King Yuuri. He reached down and entwined his fingers with his father’s. Yuuri’s heart soared with happiness.

Otabek stood in front of King Victor. The king leaned in close to him.

”Where is your home, Otabek?”

”My home is Hasetsu, Your Majesty.”

”Very well then...Otabek of Hasetsu...please kneel.”

Otabek knelt on one knee, and bowed his head.

The King unsheathed his sword. He lowered it on his left shoulder. He spoke loudly, with authority. He commanded everyone’s attention...simply with his voice.

”Otabek of Hasetsu...

”In the name of your King, Victor...May your sword be swift and just.”

He lifted the sword, moved it to the right, then lowered it on his right shoulder.

”In the name of your King, Yuuri...May your heart be kind and compassionate.”

He lifted the sword, moved it to the left, and lowered it on his left shoulder.

“In the name of your Prince...May you protect the innocent and defenseless.”

He lifted the sword, and lowered the point to the floor in front of him, holding the grip with both hands.

”Now rise...Sir Otabek...Knight of the Kingdom of Hasetsu.”

Sir Otabek then stood. The throne room erupted in applause. King Victor raised a hand, and then once again, the throne room was quiet. Victor sheathed his sword, and shook Sir Otabek’s hand. Victor then regarded Sir Christophe.

Sir Christophe then stood in front of the King. 

“Sir Otabek...we welcome you into the Brotherhood of the Knights of the Kingdom of Hasetsu.”

The Knights of Hasetsu, who were lining the carpeted walkway, turned facing one another. They unsheathed their swords, lowering the point into the stone floor of the throne room, again and again. This display was in recognition of Sir Otabek’s bravery, and welcoming him into the brotherhood. 

King Victor raised his hand once again, the throne room became quiet. 

“Sir Otabek, without your courage and swiftness, my son’s innocence would have been stolen. For that...I am eternally grateful. Now, you are a Knight of Hasetsu, I also charge you as the personal bodyguard to my son, The Prince.”

King Yuuri glided forward. He held Sir Otabek’s hands in his own. His skin was soft, and his touch...delicate.

”I am very happy for you, Sir Otabek.”

The gentle king looked over his left shoulder at his son.

“I think someone else would like to say something.”

The Prince walked up, standing in front of Sir Otabek. He smiled gently, yet wary. No one could know of his true feelings for this man he loved. 

“I am very happy for you...Sir Otabek.”

Sir Otabek looked in the Prince’s eyes, and returned the smile.

”My Prince, I will never leave your side.”

The Prince’s heart fluttered. His breath hitched, and he whispered...

”Oh, Bek.”

Sir Otabek smirked. The Prince moved to stand next to him, their fingers grazing each other. King Victor spoke up...

”Sir Aleks will be in charge of guiding you through your training.”

Sir Otabek nodded. By this time everyone had been dismissed, and only a few knights and the Royal Family remained. Both King’s walked closer to Sir Otabek. King Victor regarded him...

”Sir Otabek, my son is very precious to me. As is his happiness. I hope you will not only protect him, but you will make him happy as well.”

The King leaned over, and kissed his son on top of his head.

”Father....does this mean?...”

”Sir Otabek, I give you my blessing to court my son.”

And with that, King Victor left. King Yuuri and the Prince smiled at each other...a conspiratorial smile. The gentle king nodded to Phichit, within a flash, he was by his side.

”My son...Sir Otabek...I hope to see you at tea time.”

King Yuuri glided past both men, gently kissing his son on top of his head. The Prince closed his eyes, and leaned into his father.

”I love you father.”

Yuuri held him close.

”I love you, son.”

They pulled away from the embrace. King Yuuri glided out of the throne room, Phichit following close. Sir Otabek, and the other knights knelt as he left.


End file.
